L'été
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Kau berdiri di sana, di hadapannya. Matamu sendu, bulir air mata kembali melesak keluar dari kedua bola matamu. Kau menangis.  Fanfic khusus IchiRuki Days! AU, need review!


Juli...

Musim panas...

Hari ini, aku mengingatnya lagi.

Aku mengingat dirinya yang sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

Dia pergi terlalu jauh sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menjangkaunya. Bahkan menjangkau bayangannya pun aku tak mampu.

Aku terlalu lemah. Lagi-lagi aku dilindungi...

Dilindungi oleh orang yang kau cintai, rasanya sungguh menyesakkan.

Aku hanya bisa meratapi kepergiannya yang begitu cepat...

Tawanya, senyumnya, kata-katanya, bahkan wajah bodohnya masih terpatri jelas dalam pikiranku. Bukan, melainkan dalam hatiku.

Dia sudah masuk terlalu dalam pada hatiku.

Membuatku tak bisa melupakan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya walau ini tepat tiga tahun sejak kematiannya.

Aku tahu kalau dia tak mungkin mau melihatku terus meratapi kepergiannya.

Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan bila dia tak di sampingku.

Hidupku hampa. Hatiku mati. Yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalanku yang terlalu dalam.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang tak ingin kuingat.

Hari yang sama tiga tahun lalu, saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam pelukanku.

Wanita yang benar-benar aku cintai itu pergi karena melindungiku.

Mengapa kau melindungiku?

"Kenapa Rukia?"

.

Bleach Fanfiction special IchiRuki fan day!

Terima Kasih untuk bleachtou4ro yang sudah ngajak saya lewat WP di fb. Walau saya gak tahu syarat apa lagi yang mesti dipenuhi selain temanya saja. ==a

Disclaimmer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

L'été © Kurochi Agitohana

.

Kau berdiri tepat di depan makam seorang gadis yang mungkin kau cintai seumur hidupmu. Bukan mungkin, karena kau benar-benar mencintai gadis itu dengan tulus. Bahkan kau memberikan seluruh hatimu hanya pada gadis itu.

Bukankah kata orang kalau dalam mencintai jangan memberikan seluruh hati pada orang yang dicintai? Tapi kau tidak mau memberikan hatimu separuh-separuh pada gadis yang kau cintai dari dasar hatimu itu. Kau ingin memberikan seluruh cinta yang kau miliki padanya. Kalau boleh dikatakan, gadis itu sangat beruntung memilikimu.

Mata musim gugurmu itu menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang dalam. Bagaimana mungkin kau, Kurosaki Ichigo yang notabene selalu bermuka masam dan garang terlihat sendu? Bahkan kerutan permanen di alismu itu sedikit mengendur ketika mengingat gadis yang selalu membuatmu luluh.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek sebahu yang berwarna hitam kelam dan sedikit kebiruan. Matanya yang berwarna violet itu selalu menyihirmu masuk dalam sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya. Tapi bagimu pesona gadismu itu bahkan lebih dari sejuta. Berlebihan memang, tapi memang itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu, benar kan?

Semua tingkah lakunya tak bisa membuat matamu itu berpaling untuk tidak menatapnya lama dan dalam. Bagimu dia lebih dari segalanya yang kau inginkan di dunia ini. Dengan adanya dia di sampingmu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi sekarang hal itu sudah tak berlaku lagi. Gadismu yang begitu kau cintai sudah pergi dari hidupmu. Meninggalkanmu jatuh dalam jurang keputusasaan yang begitu dalam, terlalu dalam. Bahkan hatimu pun tak bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri.

Hatimu yang dulu dipenuhi kehangatan akan cinta yang kau miliki untuk gadismu itu sekarang membeku, berubah kelam, hitam, pekat. Tak ada setitik lubang untuk selubung cahaya yang begitu ingin menghangatkan hatimu kembali. Kau bahkan tak bisa membuka hatimu lagi, selain untuk gadismu itu.

Kini kau meletakkan buket bunga yang kau beli sebelum datang kemari. Buket bunga lily putih dan bunga lavender yang menjadi kesukaan gadismu itu. Kau berdiri tegak setelah meletakkan buket bunga tersebut. Saat kau menutup kedua matamu dan mengatupkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada, doa-doa mulai meluncur dari bibirmu, mendoakan gadismu yang begitu kau cintai.

Apa kau tahu? Tanpa kau sadari ada sesosok bayangan yang berdiri di hadapanmu. Mata violet amethystnya tampak cemas memandangimu. Ya! Dia benar-benar memandangimu. Tatapan matanya nanar diselubungi air mata yang menggenang, membuat keindahan matanya sedikit tersamar. Kedua tangan mungilnya terulur menyentuh pipimu yang basah karena air mata, mengusapnya pelan sambil tersenyum miris.

Ah! Sekarang kau benar-benar terjatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Walau kau sudah berkata pada hatimu sendiri untuk tidak menangis di hadapan makamnya, tetap saja air matamu itu melesak keluar karena kau tak mampu menahannya lama-lama ketika mengingat dirinya. Dan sekarang kau berpikir kalau kau terlalu lemah. Heh~ tak disangka kalau kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu.

Gadismu itu benar-benar membuatmu mabuk cinta. Hanya dia. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu berbeda. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan teman-temanmu, walau kau tak pernah mau mengakuinya di depan mereka semua, aku tahu kalau kau memang bersikap berbeda hanya di hadapannya.

Makan waktu cukup lama sebelum kau membuka matamu kembali, tangisanmu benar-benar mengalir bebas sekarang. Kau menangis tanpa suara. Bahkan bayangan di hadapanmu itu juga mengalirkan air mata yang sama derasnya dengan milikmu, tapi sambil terisak.

Kau merasakan hangat di kedua pipimu. Kau tahu itu bukan dari air matamu, karena tak mungkin air mata dapat membuat pipimu menghangat. Kau yang mulai menyadari keberadaannya mulai meraba pipi kananmu. Terasa mengganjal di sana, kau merasa aneh karena tak ada sesuatu yang menempel di pipimu, tapi itu pikiranmu. Logikamu berkata kalau itu hanya halusinasi. Tapi hatimu berkata lain, ada sebentuk kasih sayang yang tersirat dalam sentuhannya di kedua pipimu itu. Kehangatan yang kau rindukan dan wangi yang tak kau hirup selama tiga tahun ini. Keberadaan seorang gadis yang memenuhi seluruh relung hatimu, benar-benar kau rasakan sekarang. Dia ada di dekatmu, bahkan di hadapanmu.

"Rukia..."

Dengan suara yang lirih, kau memanggil namanya.

"Hiks... I...Ichigo..."

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya yang basah karena menangisimu itu tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang terjuntai.

BRUUKKK!

Kau jatuh berlutut di hadapan gadismu. Kepalamu kau tengadahkan ke atas menyambut rintikan air hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun. Kedua matamu menyiratkan kesedihan yang terlalu dalam. Kau sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan gadismu itu dari dirimu. Seolah-olah dia adalah nyawamu, sinarmu, petunjukmu.

Kau seperti mayat hidup sekarang, tak ada semangat yang terpancar dari matamu di saat gadismu itu masih ada di sampingmu. Kini kau pejamkan kembali kedua mata musim gugurmu itu, berusaha menyesapi hujan. Berusaha membuat kesedihanmu larut bersama hujan yang turun. Tapi kau tak bisa. Bagimu, hujan makin membuatmu mengingat gadismu. Karena di saat hujan, kalian pertama kali bertemu, dan di saat hujan pula, kau kehilangan gadismu itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan datang pada saat yang bersamaan. Apakah itu hanyalah kebetulan? Di satu sisi kau ingin tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama kalian yang bisa dibilang tak menyenangkan itu, tapi di sisi lain, kau ingin berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat gadismu itu pergi. Tapi naluri kelaki-lakianmu tak mengizinkanmu untuk berteriak dan menangis kencang. Menangis, bagimu sudah menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dirimu. Dan kau tak ingin terlihat semakin terpuruk dengan menangis atau bahkan berteriak kencang saat mengingatnya.

Rintikan air hujan yang semakin deras tak membuatmu beranjak dari sana. Kau sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk meninggalkan makam gadismu itu. Bahkan mungkin sekarang kau berfikir untuk tetap berada di sana apapun yang terjadi. Gadismu itu sekarang berlutut untuk melihat wajahmu dari dekat. Kedua tangan mungilnya masih berada di kedua pipimu, berusaha menghapus air matamu yang bercampur dengan air hujan, walau dia tahu kalau air matanya juga mengalir deras.

Gadismu itu sekarang mencoba memelukmu, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuat untuk meredakan tangismu. Mungkin ia menyadari tindakannya itu konyol. Bagaimana tidak konyol? Sesosok roh ingin memeluk tubuh manusia? Menyentuhmu sedikit saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan. Apalagi berniat untuk memeluk tubuhmu itu.

Tapi gadismu itu tak peduli, walau energi yang dibutuhkan untuk dapat berinteraksi dengan manusia begitu besar, gadismu itu ingin melakukannya untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Dan sekarang aku katakan, kalau kau beruntung memilikinya.

Kau merasa hangat dalam guyuran hujan lebat. Tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kau perbuat, kau merengkuhkan kedua tanganmu ke dadamu. Mendekap erat sesuatu yang terasa memelukmu. Orang lain mungkin akan melihat kau seperti memeluk dirimu sendiri.

Perasaan sesak itu kembali lagi. Bahkan terasa semakin berat. Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari mulutmu yang menggigil kedinginan. Air mata bercampur dengan air hujan. Kau menundukkan kepalamu. Menyembunyikannya di depan dadamu.

Gadismu merasa sangat terpukul. Dia sangat benci ketika hari ini datang. Dia tak ingin melihatmu terpuruk di depan makamnya seharian. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari sehari jika teman-teman atau ayahmu tidak datang untuk menyeretmu pulang. Ketika sampai di rumah pun, gadismu itu tahu kalau kau hanya akan mengunci diri dalam kamar sampai seminggu. Makanan yang dibawakan adikmu sama sekali tak kau sentuh. Kau hanya akan minum sampai kau benar-benar merasa sakit. Entah sakit apa yang kau maksud itu.

Langit Karakura di atas pemakaman kali ini begitu pekat. Padahal ini musim panas. Aneh sekali kalau langit akan nampak sekelam itu. Dalam pikiranmu itu, kau pasti mengutuk takdir yang membuatmu semakin terpuruk dengan adanya hujan yang begitu lebat.

Aku tahu ini masih pagi. Pukul tujuh pagi. Sejak dua hari lalu kau tak menginjakkan kakimu di sekolah. Semua temanmu tahu kau sedang apa sejak kemarin lusa. Sepertinya mereka pun sama sekali tak ingin mengusikmu. Teman yang baik, huh? Mungkin mereka tak akan mengganggumu sampai hari ini saja. Lebih tepatnya, sampai nanti sore atau malam. Karena mereka tahu, kau tak akan pulang sebelum mereka bersama-sama menyeretmu menjauh dari tempat itu.

Cukup lama kau bertingkah memeluk udara 'kosong' seperti itu. Lututmu kau rasakan kini bergetar karena tekanan dan tenagamu yang lemah. Sudah berapa hari kau mogok makan? Bodoh sekali. Kau mendudukkan dirimu sambil tetap memeluk sesuatu. Tak ingin kau lepas. Karena jika kau lepas, kau akan merasa menggigil.

Gadismu yang berada dalam rengkuhanmu itu hanya dapat mengubur wajahnya dalam dada bidangmu itu. Berusaha sebanyak mungkin menghirup dan menyesap harum tubuhmu. Hanya untuknya. Untuk dirinya saja. Kau tak menyadari kalau kau sedang mengubur hidungmu dalam rambut gadismu. Kau mencium aromanya yang selalu membuatmu merasakan rindu. Hanya dia. Hanya dia saja yang memilikinya.

* * *

Kau duduk di samping kanan nisannya dan menyenderkan punggungmu di sana. Kedua kakimu kau tekuk dengan kedua tanganmu ada di lutut. Kepalamu pun kau senderkan dengan nisannya sebagai tumpuan. Kau memejamkan matamu, berusaha menikmati sinar matahari yang mulai bersinar lagi sejak dua jam lalu. Sekarang sudah jam dua belas.

Pakaianmu sudah lumayan kering dengan menjemur diri di sana. Pohon Sakura di belakang nisan gadismu itu hanya menyisakan sedikit kelopaknya. Pemandangan yang sama tiap tahunnya.

Kau merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk terus menerus seperti ini. Bahkan ketika ibumu pergi, kau hanya kehilangan senyummu. Tapi ketika gadismu pergi, kau merasa hidupmu tak lagi berguna. Kau sering berpikir untuk pergi menyusulnya saja. Tindakan bodoh. Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang gadismu katakan padamu sesaat sebelum dia pergi?

* * *

Flashback

Hujan mengguyur Karakura begitu lebat. Petir menyambar dari celah-celah awan hitam. Membuat suasana yang tegang semakin mencekam. Orang-orang datang berbondong-bondong mengelilingi sesuatu di pinggir jalan raya. Terlihat aliran air berwarna merah dari dalam kerumunan itu.

"Rukia... Rukia bertahanlah! Jangan pergi! Lihat aku Rukia, lihat aku!" Sesosok pria berusaha mengguncang tubuh gadis mungil dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu terlihat kesakitan. Luka-luka di tubuhnya yang terbuka lebar mengakibatkan darahnya mengalir begitu deras dan cepat.

"I... Ichigo..." Suara gadis itu begitu lemah dan lirih. Mata violetnya terbuka sedikit. Berusaha melihat laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya.

"Rukia bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang," laki-laki itu, Ichigo, berusaha meyakinkan gadis mungil di dekapannya. Atau mungkin dia hanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menghindar dari kenyataan yang terasa pahit.

Ichigo melihatnya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Begitu pelan sampai-sampai hanya Ichigo yang bisa melihatnya. "Ti-tidak... A-aku... Uhuk... S-sudah tak... T-tahan lagi... Ichigo..." Kelopak matanya bergerak begitu lamban. Darah yang tadi dia muntahkan dari mulutnya, kini luruh bersama hujan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Sinar matanya sedikit meredup.

"Tidak Rukia, kau kuat! Kau harus kuat! Kumohon Rukia, demi aku. Bertahanlah demi aku Rukia," Ichigo mengusap pelan pipi kiri Rukia. Dingin. Hanya itu yang Ichigo rasakan.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka hanya menatap mereka prihatin. Tak akan menyangka di musim panas ini akan menemui kisah sedih yang begitu tragis. Lebih dari sebagian di antara mereka ikut merasakan kesedihan yang menguar dari kata-kata Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka terlarut dalam romantisme kelam yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam kelam itu hanya diam di depan salah satu pohon Momiji yang banyak berjejer di pinggir jalan. Bagian depannya rusak parah karena menabrak pohon. Sedikit bercak darah masih tersisa di atas kaca depan yang remuk. Sang pengemudi sudah keluar mobil hanya dengan sedikit luka ringan. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan begitu dalam di balik air mata yang terus keluar. Sedari tadi dia terduduk lemas di hadapan Ichigo yang masih terus meyakinkan Rukia untuk bertahan.

Orang-orang tak menghakiminya. Mereka tahu gadis itu–sang pengemudi–menyesali perbuatannya. Bahkan mereka sempat mendengar sang pengendara mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sejak tadi Ichigo sama sekali tak mempedulikan sang pengendara yang terus-menerus memohon maaf darinya. Dia hanya peduli pada gadisnya saat ini. Dia tak peduli dengan orang lain. "I-Ichigo..." Rukia memanggilnya dengan memegang tangan kanan Ichigo yang masih ada di pipi kirinya. Terasa dingin dan rapuh bagi Ichigo.

"Hm?" Ichigo hanya menjawab kecil sambil sedikit tersenyum, walau dia tahu saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan Rukia yang tadi menyentuh tangannya. Menyelipkan jari-jemarinya di antara jari-jari Rukia yang pucat.

"T-teruslah hidup... Untukku, Ichigo..." Rukia sedikit mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Tak ingin kehilangan perasaan hangat ketika tubuhnya mengadakan kontak dengan tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo membalasnya dengan merespon genggaman lemah Rukia.

Raut wajah Ichigo benar-benar tak bisa digambarkan. Rasa sedih dan bersalah menggelayuti pundaknya. Kalau ada yang bertanya dia menangis atau tidak, tentu saja Ichigo menangis. Matanya menunjukkan segalanya. Merah dan bengkak.

Kejadian tadi begitu cepat. Ichigo tak menyangka Rukia akan mengalami hal ini. Gadis yang benar-benar dicintainya itu terhempas di jalan raya oleh mobil sedan hitam. Dirinya yang berdiri di samping Rukia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya dapat menatap tubuh mungil itu terrenggut dari sisinya. Saat itu dia bisa merasakan tangan kecil Rukia mendorongnya sedikit untuk menjauh.

Dalam hatinya Ichigo mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia membiarkan Rukia mendorongnya? Mengapa ia membiarkan Rukia berjalan di sisi luar? Seharusnya dia yang berjalan di sisi itu, tetapi Rukia yang keras kepala itu tetap saja memaksanya berjalan di sisi dalam hanya karena kaki Ichigo yang terkilir.

Rukia menolongnya. Ya! Benar! Rukia menolong Ichigo. Dia rela mempersembahkan jiwanya kepada kematian demi menyelamatkan Ichigo. Entah Ichigo mau atau tidak, Rukia akan tetap melakukannya. Karena bagi Rukia, Ichigo adalah segalanya. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo.

"Tidak Rukia. Kau harus bertahan. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Rukia. Kumohon..." Ichigo menambah intensitas kerutan dahinya lebih dalam mendengar ucapan Rukia. Rukia menggeleng sedikit sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Orang-orang sekitar masih tetap diam. Wanita pengemudi itu tetap bersimpuh dan menangis sesenggukan.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan dan ucapan pilu. Warna merah itu semakin mengalir jauh. Titik-titik air semakin banyak. Tetesan darah Rukia tak kunjung berhenti. Tetesan tangis Ichigo semakin tak terbendung.

Nafas Rukia semakin berat. Dia tak tahan lagi. Kematian sudah menyentuh sebagian tubuhnya, kakinya terasa kebas atau mungkin memang sudah tak terasa. Sulit. Sangat sulit baginya untuk meninggalkan Ichigo sekarang.

Orang-orang di sekitar mulai sedikit riuh. Sang pengemudi beringsut ke arah Rukia. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. "Nona, kumohon bertahanlah. A-aku sungguh minta maaf. Hiks... Aku tahu, hiks... Seharusnya aku tak mengemudi sambil mabuk. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Hiks... Hiks... Kumohon bertahanlah nona."

Rukia melirik sedikit gadis di sebelahnya. Rambut pirangnya basah dan berwarna sedikit merah karena luka di kepalanya. "T-tidak a-apa-apa, n-nona!" Sang pengemudi menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Dilihatnya Rukia tersenyum kecil. Tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hal itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dia sudah membuat seseorang dengan hati yang begitu baik mengalami hal seperti ini. "S-siapa, na-namamu?" Rukia bertanya padanya. Sang pengemudi itu kini membelalakkan matanya.

"R-Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto," sang pengemudi itu–Rangiku, menjawab dengan suara kecil. Sedari tadi Ichigo hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua, tak ingin mengganggu. "N-nama yang bagus. T-tidak ap-apa-apa!" Rukia hanya memandangi Rangiku yang tangisannya semakin keras.

Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia yang semakin melemah. Pandangan Rukia kembali pada bola mata Ichigo. Terlalu banyak tersirat kesedihan di sana. Raut wajah yang tak disukai Rukia. Dia benci melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu.

"Rukia..." Ichigo memanggil namanya dengan begitu lirih. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan melihat sinar mata Rukia yang semakin menghilang. Rukia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di bibir pucatnya. Suaranya tak mampu lagi keluar. Hanya gerak mulut yang terlihat di mata Ichigo untuk terakhir kalinya.

Melemah. Semakin melemah. Matanya terpejam sedikit demi sedikit. Gadismu tak sanggup lagi menggenggam tanganmu. Dia telah hilang, pergi, tiada. Suara rintikan hujan mengiringi tangis Ichigo. Rintikan hujan musim panas yang membawa segala hidupnya. Cintanya, Rukia.

Dari kejauhan terdengar sirine ambulans meraung-raung.

End of Flashback

* * *

Kau membuka matamu sejenak kemudian. Kejadian itu masih terasa begitu nyata bagimu. Bekas air mata di pipimu itu masih basah, tandanya kau baru saja menangis kan?

Kau melihat sekelilingmu. Matahari sudah agak condong ke barat. Belum ada tanda-tanda dari teman-temanmu yang akan menyeretmu pergi. Badanmu lemah. Mogok makan beberapa hari membawa imbas bagi dirimu sendiri.

Ngiing... Ngiiiing... Ngiiiiiing...

Kau menangkap suara kumbang musim panas. Ujung bibirmu sedikit terangkat ketika mengingat kejadian manis yang kau lalui bersama gadismu karena kumbang musim panas.

Rengekannya padamu untuk mencarikan kumbang musim panas benar-benar tak bisa kau hindari. Wajah sumringahnya ketika kau menyetujui rengekannya, suaranya yang bersemangat ketika menemanimu saat itu, wajah gembiranya ketika kau berhasil menangkap seekor dengan susah payah dan kecupan manis dari bibirnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Kau... Benar-benar tak akan melupakan hari itu.

Air matamu menetes lagi. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang jatuh. Kau hanya tak sanggup melupakannya. Melupakan gadismu.

Gadismu itu, kini duduk di sampingmu. Kepalanya bersandar di dadamu. Dia memelukmu dari samping. Matanya terpejam, sepertinya gadismu itu sangat menikmati saat-saat berada di sampingmu. Dia tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian di sana.

Kau pejamkan lagi matamu itu, merasakan angin musim panas yang berhembus pelan. Menggugurkan kelopak sakura yang masih tertinggal di dahannya. Sore yang tenang. Kakimu kau luruskan karena pegal, tanganmu kau biarkan berada di sampingmu. Gadismu masih di sana. Dengan posisi yang tak berubah.

Kau menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Tenang dan damai. Mengingatkanmu pada gadismu yang selalu membuatmu merasakan perasaan sama seperti ini.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Aaaah... Uhuk..." Kau memegangi dadamu yang terasa sakit. Cairan merah terlihat keluar dari sudut bibirmu. Apa kau tahu kalau kondisimu makin buruk? Sakit yang kau rasakan sejak dua tahun lalu semakin parah. Kau selalu menyembunyikan hal itu dari orang lain, bahkan keluargamu. Apa sudah tak ada orang lain yang kau percayai lagi?

Gadismu melihat ke arahmu. Matanya sendu melihatmu. Dia tahu kondisimu. Hanya dia yang tahu karena kau menceritakan hal itu di depannya, di depan makamnya. Air matanya mengalir pelan. Darah yang keluar dari mulutmu kian banyak. Kau yang kesakitan itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Dia tak tega melihatmu seperti itu.

Kau semakin memegang erat baju di dadamu. Matamu terpejam menahan sakit. Satu tanganmu berusaha menutupi mulutmu, tapi tak sanggup menahan darah yang melesak keluar. Butuh beberapa saat sampai kau berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Baju dan celanamu ternoda darahmu sendiri.

Kini hampir pukul lima sore. Langit berwarna jingga dihiasi mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Tetesan hujan pertama jatuh di pipimu, membuatmu membuka mata lagi. Setelah melihat sekelilingmu sebentar, kau sadar kalau mendung kini hampir memenuhi langit.

Nafasmu sudah terasa berat, tatapan matamu tak lagi fokus. Hujan turun lagi. Semakin deras dan membuatmu semakin merasa sakit. Gadismu menangis lagi.

Kau menyandarkan punggungmu di nisannya, menengadahkan kepala, membiarkan hujan mengena tepat di wajahmu. Gadismu memelukmu lagi. Bukan dari samping, tapi dari depan. Dia duduk di pangkuanmu dan memelukmu.

Di pikiranmu, terlintas kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan gadismu. Gerak bibir yang membuatmu menahan sakit berkepanjangan.

"Aishiteru yo, Rukia. Sampai berjumpa lagi." Kau menutup matamu perlahan. Degup jantung yang melemah, darah yang keluar dari bibirmu lagi, mengiringi kepergianmu.

Sadarkah kau kalau kau pergi di waktu yang sama dengan kepergian gadismu?

END

* * *

Ngaks! Gaje gila! =="

Oh~ maafkan saya karena sudah membuat Ichigo seperti ini. Saya tahu sepertinya hal ini keterlaluan. IchiRuki fans dimohon untuk tidak membabat saya karena saya membuat sad ending. #sujud sambil ngesot-?-

Saya juga IchiRuki fan lho~ *gak ada yang nanya!* #ditampol rame-rame

Terakhir, terakhir, terakhir, mind to review? XDDd


End file.
